battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Oddity
Space Oddity, originally titled Spacecraft, is a stage in Battle Bears Gold. It was released in the initial 1.0 release together with the No Bear's Land, Desert Airmine and H.I.P. Test Lab. Stage details The Space Oddity is a relatively small map. A warning that short range classes are very effective on this stage, although a skilled mobile Sniper can still be very effective. It is symmetrical in every way, even with pick-ups. Each base has two levels, the main level where the main operating systems are and the big window is, which can be jumped on if you have SW Boots or So Fly. There is a basement which can be shot through with explosives to breach into the main level. There are 3 Jump Pads in each base. In the middle of the map is the Bearscream Sandwich power up on top of a podium, which can be jumped onto with So Fly, Turkish SW Boots or one of the four jump pads on every side. In the corners are boxes stacked up (seemingly Huggable building parts) that is a great place for Engineers to set up Turrets as it overlooks the expanse which players have to cross to reach the opposing team's base. On the left and right sides of the map are bridges leading to each base. There is an entrance to the basement in the fronts of the bases. There are also two doors on each front ends of the base that inside hold jump pads to go up to the next level. Space Oddity Space Oddity 'is a simple yellow-themed course. Being completely symetrical, it contains the team bases in each end of the course. These bases are in two levels and spawn points are located either on the upper or lower level of the base. Pickups The Pickups in Space Oddity can be located at the following positions: : 'Bearscream Sandwich: On the raised platform in the middle of the Spacecraft : Imperial Basket Grande: At the side, below the walkways : Health Pack: On the right if you are looking from your teams base, and left if you are looking at your teams base : Shield: On the other side of the Medic Pack, left if you are looking from your teams base, right if you are looking at your teams base : Plant the Bomb In Plant the Bomb mode, the stage will be additionally featured with two bomb tubes and two bomb stands. The red bomb is located on the central platform with the blue bomb. The Bomb Tubes are located at each team's spawn point. 3D Images Spacecraft3.jpg Spacecraft2.jpg Spacecraft1.jpg Trivia *With So Fly and Mini Me you can exit from the arena and see the spaceship *an incredible bug is in the center of area where the Bearscream Sandwich spawns... if an explosive weapon is used above the central pillar the damage is crazy! *There was a bug if you were playing as a Huggable, you would instantly suicide right when the game began. This was later fixed. *Up until version 2.0, Space Oddity was referred to as the "Spacecraft". Its new name is likely a reference to the famous song of the same name by English singer David Bowie. *There is a hologram of the Mecha-Bearzerker on this map. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Maps